Penelope Anderson
Penelope (PJ) Jai Pierce Anderson is the main protagonist in Mega Charmed. She is the only child to Poppy Anderson, a witch and Elliot Pierce, a whitelighter. Penelope is a powerful whitelighter-witch and is considered to be very strong. She is the glue to keep The Charmed Ones together. As the daughter of a witch and a whitelighter, Penelope is the glue to the Charmed Ones with the most powers. Her Wiccan powers grow daily as she posses the power of Telekinesis, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization, Premonition, Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Hovering, Glamouring, Photokinesis, Levitation, Agility, Immortality, Power of Three, High Resistance, Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, Mediumship Furthermore, Penelope can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. Early Life Penelope was born on November 2, 1980 to the Anderson witch, Poppy and Elliot. Poppy had a premonition a few months before she gave birth to Penelope. In the premonition she saw her birth her daughter before dying right afterwords. When Poppy was in the hospital about to give birth to Penelope she told Penny to not bound her powers but instead help her with the powers. Penny agreed to help and later when Poppy gave birth to Penelope she died. When Penelope turned 18 Penny sent her away to a witch who can help Penelope with her powers. Two years later she came back to the Halliwell Manor because the Elders guide her to be the Glue to the Charmed Ones and to help them fight evil. As she stayed she fell in love with Cole Turner who later learns that he's the demon Belthazor. Penelope went to pre-med school so she can earn her degree in being a doctor. In her high school career she was the smart one in her class and as she got to Junior and Senior year she was the head cheer and class President. Falling in Love with Cole Turner Penelope met Cole Turner while she was in college. He was the assistant district attorney in charge of a case in which she was involved. Unbeknownst to the sisters and Penelope, Cole was a half-demon known as Belthazor who was sent by the Triad to kill the Charmed Ones and the glue to them. The two fell in lust and flirted with each other for several months until Cole eventually asked Penelope out on a date, which she happily accepted. However, Cole had unintentionally fallen in love with her, which prompted him to purposely fail his missions from the Triad in order to protect her. During one of his botched and half-hearted attacks on the Charmed Ones, Cole was inadvertently hurt. However, his betrayal enraged the Triad, who then tried and failed to kill him. Cole's injury eventually led to Penelope discovering of his true identity as both him and Belthazor were injured in the spot. A hurt and angry Penelope wanted to vanquish him until he finally convinced her of his love by saving her life. She then decided to fake his death to protect him from her best friends. Finding Out About Elliot Penelope had made a deal with Cole so that he can tell a demon to rewind time so that Piper would live after being shot and killed moments before. Time was rewind and a few moments after the Elders orbed her up to the heavens so that Penelope may meet her father for the first time. Elliot had told Penelope the reason he died was protecting Poppy and Penelope who was unborn from a darklighter attack. He also said that Poppy was his charge and he couldn't resist how beautiful and smart Poppy was. He also explained about her destiny with Cole. Elliot said that she posses the power of immortality so that she may be with Cole for eternity. Penelope was thrilled after 20 years she finally got to meet her father she dreamed about. Powers and Abilities Telekinesis - Is the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use the power. Molecular Combustion - Is the ability to make molecules speed up to the point that objects or beings explode. Molecular Immobilization '''- Is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that objects and people appear completely motionless, simulating the stoppage of time in a localized range. '''Premonition - Is the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. Orbing - Is the power to teleport to another location through the use of orbs. This power is possessed by Whitelighters, Elders and Whitelighter-Witches. When someone orbs, they turn into a swarm of blue and white orbs that rise upwards, or sink downwards, depending on the direction the being is going. Remote Orbing - Is the ability to orb other people from one place to another without establishing physical contact. Telekinetic Orbing - Is the ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. This power is a hybrid combination of the powers Orbing and Telekinesis, where instead of moving the object with the mind alone, the object is moved through use of orbs. Healing - Is an ability to restore an individual to full health or an object to pristine condition. The trigger for this power is love and conversely the trigger for the touch of death, its counterpart power is hate. Hovering - Is the magical power to rise in the air a few feet with or without the use of orbs. This power is similar to levitation but slower and just in one place, limiting its efficient capacity to performing minuscule tasks like reaching small heights and mediating. Glamouring - Is the ability to change one's appearance to look like another person, though it can also be used to change a person's age, sex or clothing. It can be an independent power or accessed with a spell. Photokinesis - Is the ability to create and manipulate light. With the exception of its first appearance, this power is usually demonstrated by controlling orbs of light, rather than manipulating actual light. Levitation - Is the ability to propel oneself into the air and hover or move through the air slightly. Agility - '''Is the ability to move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. '''Immortality - Is the ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan. Immortals are protected from a natural death, but can still be killed or vanquished through unnatural means. These beings are often immune to aging or at least age at a much slower rate than mortals. Power of Three - Is the collective power of the Charmed Ones, said to be the strongest kind of magic that has ever and will ever exist in this world High Resistance - Is the passive ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons, or magic, or powers of other magical beings. This trait allows users to survive attacks that are otherwise lethal. It also grants users protection against their own powers. Spell Casting - Is the magical ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Potion Making - Is the power to brew potions with magical properties. Scrying - Is the magical ability to find a person or an object through the use of a crystal and a map. 'Mediumship '- Is the ability to perceive and communicate with spirits.